


Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wasn't the first person to promise the Doctor 'forever'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

+

Theta and Koschei laughed and shouted up at the twin suns in the burnt orange sky as they raced across the thick, blood red grass of the fields in Koschei's fathers' estates. This was what they loved – sneaking out of the Academy so they could spend time in the fields, just the two of them.

The two boys came to the river bank and fell in a pile next to it, so close that they could feel the occasional splash of the ice-cold water. They panted and grinned at each other, lying flat on their backs with their heads turned, faces so close they could feel the other's breath. Theta reached one hand out to hold Koshei's and his heartbeats quickened when he felt his hand being squeezed back.

Koschei turned his head back to the sky and raised his free hand to point at the sky, towards a planet that could clearly be seen. "There, Theta." He said, slightly breathlessly. "That's where we'll go first. Corona VII. They say that the waterfalls are meant to look like frozen crystals."

There was no response.

He glanced over at his partner and was met with a pair of wide blue eyes staring back at him. The older boy felt uncomfortable with the attention, which in itself was unusual."What?" He asked, slightly defensive. The reply was quite a non-sequitor.

"How long are you going to stay with me?" Koschei blinked. He and Theta had their whole lives planned, both of them entwined so thoroughly one of the elder Time Lords couldn't tell them apart. "Forever." He said easily. "You know that, Thete."

He pulled himself closer to the other boy and let the irregular beats of his hearts sooth him.

+

Several centuries, a few regenerations and a Time War later, he asked a young blonde shop girl by the name of Rose Tyler, "How long are you going to stay with me?" Her answer of, "Forever," brought a bittersweet smile to his face and made his hearts almost stop as he remembered the days spent with the only person he would really ever love and the only person who could really understand what it meant to be able to spend forever with someone.

+


End file.
